Desert Desirables
by KitannaRed
Summary: Kim and Shego are stranded in the desert. Can they get back to civilization before killing one another or will mother nature get to them first? Find out. R
1. It Starts

I do not own Kim Possible. I am going to jump into the story right away because it is straight forward. I don't know when I will have the next chapter up, so be patient. Don't forget to Read and Review.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was your typical day for the Possible/Stoppable team. Kim and Monique had already shopped around in Club Banana and had by now eaten with their friend Ron, at Bueno Nacho. No day was complete with out a call from Wade. Apparently Dr. Drakken and Shego have also been keeping up with their daily lives by finding some way to have Kim Possible come after them. Once again, Dr. Drakken and Shego stole some sort of disk containing the secrets for building "a dooms day device". Of course Kim and Ron were right on their trail, which led them to a train station out in the western United States.   
  
"Come on Ron" Kim grabbed Ron's arm, pulling aboard the train. "We will split up. I want you to go that way and I will go this way." she said pointing down the main isle of the train car.  
  
"Got ya, KP" Ron began to head in the direction ordered, despite the fact that the train was now leaving the station.  
  
Kim headed for the back of the train, looking for any sign of Drakken and/or Shego. Mean while, Ron was advancing to the front of the train. He was hoping to find a buffet, rather than Drakken or Shego. Kim continued until she reached the last car, which consisted of luggage from the passengers. Before turning around to go back, she noticed some movement coming from a crate. Kim cautiously approached the crate and flipped it over to find nothing. Out of no where Shego kicked Kim across the car, Kim rolled over and jumped up quickly.   
  
"Hand over the disk, Shego!" Kim ordered.  
  
"You know I would love to except, I need those plans." Shego snapped back.  
  
Kim leapt toward Shego and attempted to hit her with a couple punches, but Shego dodged everyone.   
  
"Aw. It seems you're getting a little rusty." Shego ran over to the side of the car and opened the large sliding door. "Bye, bye princess"   
  
Shego swung out of the car and to a ladder that led to the roof of the car. Kim ran over to the edge of the car and jumped onto the ladder to follow Shego. At that moment Ron had found the dining car and sat down for a bite, little did he know that Dr. Drakken was sitting in the booth behind him.   
  
"I have to admire Dr. Drakken, he never quits, no matter how lame his plans may be" Ron said to his pet Rufus.  
  
Rufus grabbed a piece of cheese and gobbled it down. Ron looked around the car. "This isn't bad, I always thought trains hauled coal, not people"  
  
Rufus nodded in agreement. "I guess you learn something new everyday, right buddy?"  
  
"mm-uh" Rufus replied.  
  
Kim and Shego continued to fight on the roof of the train, until Shego took the upper hand. Kim had fallen down and Shego kicked her, sending her to the edge of the train car. Kim managed to hold on with her body dangling feet above a high-speed ground.   
  
"Looks like this is your stop" Shego looked ahead of the train.  
  
Kim glanced ahead to see a tunnel coming closer. She tried to climb up but her fingers kept slipping because of the fabric of her gloves.   
  
"Have a nice trip, Kimmy." Shego's sense of humor was now beginning to get to Kim.  
  
"Guess what Shego." Kim yelled.   
  
Shego looked at her puzzled.  
  
"You're coming with me!" Kim grabbed Shego's ankle and let go of the side of the train.  
  
Kim and Shego hit the ground and tumbled before falling flat. Both of them were knocked unconscious from the impact, and laid on the ground as the train traveled further and further away. 


	2. Stranded

Kim slowly raised her head, gripping it as pain shot through her skull. With her other hand she rubbed dirt from her eye and pushed herself up. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a small cactus by her feet and Shego just feet away from her. She then shielded her eyes from the sunlight. Where ever she was, it was unusually hot. Shego began to stir, she sat up and also held her head.   
  
"Where are we?" Shego groggily asked.  
  
Kim studied her surroundings. "I think we are in the desert" she said watching a buzzard fly overhead.  
  
"The desert?!" Shego placed her hands beside her hips. Her eyes had widened by Kim's answer. "Oh that's just great! Thanks to you, I am stuck in the desert!" She shouted.  
  
"Well I am also stranded out here too!" Kim retorted.  
  
"Who cares about you?!" Shego stood and began to walk to the train track toward the tunnel.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kim asked.  
  
"Back to civilization!" Shego kept walking.  
  
"Fine! I will find my own way back!" Kim quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator, only to discover it had been broken.  
  
"Great." Kim mumbled under her breath.  
  
Kim stood and began to follow Shego's foot prints, after all she had a good idea to follow the tracks. Hopefully the tracks would lead them to civilization before dark.   
  
**  
  
Ron stepped off of the train at the next station. Rufus was still eating food that he acquired from the dining car.   
  
"I wonder where Kim could be." He looked around and spotted Drakken getting off of the train.  
  
Ron started to march up to Drakken, but stopped. "Rufus, maybe we should wait for Kim."  
  
**  
  
"Why are you following me?" Shego turned her head towards Kim.  
  
"I am not following you, I am just following the track" Kim huffed.  
  
"Tired already?" Shego smirked.  
  
"No…just thirsty. How can you not be? It is hot as hell out here." Kim inquired.  
  
Shego stopped and pulled a small bottle from the pocket on her boot. "Because I have this" She held up a small bottle of water.  
  
"Could you spare a drop?" Kim asked Shego.  
  
Shego began to laugh. "Are you kidding?! I'd rather see you suffer."  
  
Kim jumped at Shego to get the bottle from her. Kim knocked Shego to the ground and grabbed the bottle from her. Kim stood and was about to open the bottle, when Shego kicked it from her hand. The bottle landed on the ground, Kim and Shego fell to the ground to grab the bottle. As Kim's hand inched near the plastic bottle, Shego elbowed Kim in the shoulder blade. Kim brought back her arm and Shego grabbed the bottle, holding it sideways.  
  
"No touchy! This is mine! It's not my fault you don't carry your own water bottle with you." Shego continued on, not noticing the bottle was leaking from the cap.  
  
"Shego!" Kim jumped up to flip the bottle over, but Shego pushed her down again.  
  
"I am not finished!" She pulled the bottle back and felt tiny drops hit her face. "What on earth? Oh no!" The water had leaked out of the bottle.  
  
"Good job, genius!" Kim stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"What? You were the one who attacked first! This is your fault!" Shego screamed.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. We have no water, lets just continue following the tracks." Kim sighed and began walking towards the track.  
  
Shego threw down the bottle in anger and followed Kim. When Shego had caught up with Kim, Kim turned to her.  
  
"So…" her voice trailed off.  
  
Shego looked back at Kim, annoyed. "If you even try to spark up a conversation, I will break your legs and leave you for the vultures."  
  
"Ooh, you're so dark" Kim teased Shego in a sarcastic manner. Shego simply rolled her eyes and pressed on.  
  
The two women continued to walk until the sun began to set. Kim looked up from the ground and followed the track with her eyes.  
  
"We still have a long walk, I am going to find a spot and rest." Kim looked at Shego.  
  
"You do that, I am still going to walk."  
  
"But Shego, you need rest." Kim explained.  
  
"Since when are you my mother? I am continuing, see ya" Shego carried on.  
  
Kim sighed and followed Shego once again. When darkness fell, the two decided to stop and take a rest. They laid down a couple hundred feet from the track.   
  
"Who knew that the desert would be so cold at night." Kim shivered  
  
Shego nodded in agreement and sat on the ground curled up.   
  
**  
  
Ron was outside of the train station, still waiting for Kim.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right, Kim should have met me hours ago." Ron was beginning to worry with his naked pal.  
  
Ron sat down on a bench and thought for a moment. Drakken strutted up to Ron and picked him up by his collar.  
  
"What have you done with Shego?" Drakken shouted.  
  
"What do you mean? What have you done with Kim?" Ron Shouted back.  
  
Drakken dropped Ron onto the ground. "Wait, you're telling me that Shego and Kim are missing?"  
  
"Well if they're not here, then I guess they are missing" Ron stood up dusting himself off.  
  
Drakken turned and began walking away from Ron.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked  
  
"I am going to find Shego, I owe her after the hole North Pole thing." Drakken mumbled.  
  
After Dr. Drakken had disappeared from Ron's sight, Ron thought for a minute, hoping to figure out where Kim could be.   
  
'Maybe if I rescued Kim for once, people will see me as the hero' Ron thought. 'Nah, that is too greedy.' Ron looked around. 'I do need to find Kim! I have no idea where I am!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the wait. Read and review. 


	3. Phone trouble and a little anger

Shego awoke when she felt her skin crawling, literally! (Note: reference to a sketch Nicole Sullivan did on MAD tv) She looked down to find a scorpion on leg. Shego quickly jumped up and began to run in hopes to knock the creature off of her body. When she was about to run, she tripped over Kim and fell flat on her face. Kim jumped up in surprise, Shego was still screaming.  
  
"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Shego panicked  
  
"What?! What is it?!" Kim pushed Shego off of her.  
  
Shego got up and began to run, running her hands up and down her body to make sure the scorpion was gone. Kim stood up and watched Shego dance around.  
  
"And I thought Ron was weird..." Kim snickered to herself.  
  
Kim noticed something on her shoulder, she became aware of a scorpion crawling around on her person. Kim soon was out dancing with Shego, trying to get rid of the animal. When the two were out of energy they stopped and looked at themselves.  
  
"Is it off?" Shego asked while turning her back to Kim.  
  
"Yeah. Is it off of me?"   
  
"Yeah." Shego answered.  
  
The two looked at one another and both began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"That was so funny when you realized the scorpion was on you" Shego said while still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I have never seen you dance like that" Kim chuckled  
  
Soon after the laughter died down, the two women looked at one another.  
  
"Did we just have a warm and fuzzy moment?" Shego questioned.  
  
"Yeah..." Kim's voice trailed off  
  
"Well, I didn't like it." Shego continued.  
  
"Right back at ya" Kim rubbed the smile from her face.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ron was trying to call Wade from a phone booth.  
  
"We're sorry, but the number cannot be completed as dialed, please hang up and try again."   
  
"Stupid answering machine operator!" Ron yelled into the phone  
  
"Hey! Did you ever think that you could hurt a machine's feelings by saying that?" the operator snapped back.  
  
Shocked, Ron began to apologize "Sorry, I didn't kn-"  
  
"We're sorry, but the number cannot be completed as dialed, please hang up and try again."  
  
Ron began hitting the phone against the receiver.   
  
Getting back to Shego and Kim...  
  
Shego was sitting by a fire she had made from various things found in the desert.  
  
"Who knew that cacti could burn so well." Kim said.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like our scorpion friend met his doom" Shego stared into the fire smiling.  
  
"You didn't...throw-"  
  
"Nah, I couldn't catch the sucker." Shego poked the fire "But a hawk did"  
  
Kim shook her head. The wind began to pick up a little, blowing Kim's hair around. Kim reached in her pocket and grabbed a hair tie. She pulled back her hair into a pony tail. Unfortunately Shego did not have a hair tie, and by this time her hair had become messy.   
  
"You look good like that" Kim laughed. "You've got the whole bad chick look going now!"  
  
Angered by Kim's laughing, Shego pounced on Kim pinning her to the ground.   
  
"Since Drakken cannot seem to finish you off, I will" Shego ignited her hands.  
  
Kim managed to free one of her hands and rammed her palm into Shego's nose. Shego fell back.  
  
"Ow! Did you have to go for the nose? Aw, I think you might have broken it!" Shego screamed.  
  
" Well that is what you get for trying to kill me" Kim explained.  
  
Shego pulled her hands away from her face, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Does it look broken?"  
  
Kim sat back "No, I didn't hit you hard enough to break your nose"  
  
Shego began to feel her nose, making sure it wasn't swollen. Then she stood and walked away from the fire.   
  
Kim looked at her puzzled, "where are you going?" she yelled.  
  
When Shego didn't answer, Kim stood and began to follow her. Shego stopped when she realized Kim was following her, Kim continued to walk towards Shego. When Kim was just a couple feet from Shego, Shego turned and began attacking. Kim began to fight back, trying not to get hurt she flipped backwards and ran towards the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Do you really think that a punch in the face was going to stop me from killing you? Those acting lessons in high school really paid off." Shego lit up her hands again, attacking Kim with all she had.  
  
"You used to act in high school?" Kim continued to dodge Shego's punches.   
  
"Could you focus Kimmy?" Shego kicked Kim in the stomach. "I hate it when my opponent doesn't try"  
  
Kim stumbled backwards. "Well try and catch me" She began to run away from Shego, knowing she would tire out. Shego chased after her.  
  
We find Ron still fighting with the phone....  
  
Ron was now sweet-talking the phone "How about you and me go out for a little dinner, maybe a movie and some-"  
  
"We're sorry, but the number cannot be completed as dialed, please hang up and try again."  
  
"Fine! I never liked you anyway!" Ron hung up. He leaned against the side of the booth, looking at his pet. Ron sighed. Rufus looked at Ron and sighed too.  
  
"Looks like we have to go out into the desert without Wade's help"  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Ron! It's Wade-"  
  
"Oh Wade, you have no idea how long I have been trying to reach you!" Ron said in excitement.  
  
"Calm down. It seems the Kimmunicator has been destroyed, so I cannot find Kim. I wish I had micro chipped her too." Wade began to type on his computer.  
  
"Yeah...wait, micro chip? Who else did you micro chip? Was it me?" Ron began patting his body down  
  
"uhh, nevermind. I'll set you up with a ride into the desert to find her."  
  
"One problem, Shego is out there too...I may need back up." Ron stroked his chin  
  
"No got, you'll have to face her with Kim...like every other mission."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ron remembered. "You don't think that Shego has hurt Kim, do you?"  
  
"Let's hope not. But if Shego doesn't get to her, than Mother Nature will. That is why we need to find her quickly. A person can only go so long without water." Wade explained. "Well your ride should be there shortly"  
  
With a quick good bye Ron hung up, and waited outside of the booth.  
  
Back in the desert...  
  
The sun was beginning to set, Kim and Shego had both tired out and were laying on the ground panting.  
  
'Maybe running wasn't such a good idea' Kim thought.  
  
'Maybe that wasn't a good idea to chase after her' Shego thought.  
  
"Why did you have to run away from the tracks?" Shego huffed.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to chase me that long"  
  
"What? Do I look 80 or something? Last I checked I wasn't much older than you." Shego pushed herself up. "We need to find shade, or we'll cook"  
  
Kim nodded and stood. Soon the two women began walking, hoping to find shade.  
  
To be continued...Sorry for the long wait, but things have not been going so well on my end. I have been too depressed to write. Sorry again. 


End file.
